1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a novel process for preparing 4-amino-1,2-hydrocarbyl-pyrazolidines via novel 4-nitro-1,2-hydrocarbyl pyrazolidines, all intermediates to the preparation of N-(1,2-hydrocarbyl-4-pyrazolidinyl benzamides, which latter compounds have utility in controlling emesis and gastric emptying in warm-blooded animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The 4-nitro-1,2-hydrocarbyl-pyrazolidines of this invention have not previously been disclosed and the method of preparation from 1,2-disubstituted hydrazines with 1,3-bis-(disubstituted amino)-2-nitropropanes is believed to be novel. The 4-amino-1,2-hydrocarbyl-pyrazolidines have not previously been prepared by the method of this invention, but are known compounds used in the preparation of the benzamides as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 41,461 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,327). In that disclosure, 4-amino-1,2-hydrocarbyl pyrazolidines are prepared from 4-halo-1,2-hydrocarbyl-pyrazolidines and ammonia.